Water Way
by Imagi x Nation
Summary: One day when Satoshi and Daisuke are walking home together, Daisuke trips into a fountain. When Satoshi jumps in after him, they wake up in...Ouran Academy?
1. New Students

A/N: I haven't done a fanfic for quite a while. I'm sorry, but I had school and personal problems. Plus I'm a lazy ass. I'm sure as hell you don't care, but thanks if you're reading this! Also, I love Ouran High School crossovers! They're always so fun. Rating may change. Hope you enjoy! Sorry for all the mistakes. I'm the only one who checks it plus my stories suck. Have fun!

Disclaimer: I do not own D.N Angel [unfortunately] or Ouran High School Host Club either.

* * *

~(^_^)~

Daisuke had invited Satoshi to spend time after school. They would talk and walk around. The two had become close friends on a first name basis even when Dark and Krad disappeared.

The bell had finally rung announcing dismissal of students to go to clubs or home. It was a lovely day. A sunset painted the sky with soft clouds hovering. Satoshi had waited at the gate before Daisuke arrived. The blue haired boy still never seemed to show much emotion, but Daisuke didn't care.

The two of them walked to the fountain that was filled with water, which 'The Second Hand of Time' was. Daisuke stopped with Satoshi following.

"Something wrong, Niwa-kun?" Satoshi asked with a curious tone.

"It's nothing Satoshi. I just want to draw a little." Daisuke replied smiling innocently, "And I told you to call me by my first name."

Satoshi slightly raised the corners of his mouth while Daisuke took out his sketchpad. The two stayed there until it got quite late. Not as late or dark as night though.

"Daisuke, we should get going. It's getting late." Satoshi suggested and informed snapping Daisuke out of his daze.

"Ah…it is getting late! Sorry Satoshi! We'll get going!" Daisuke said still drawing while walking.

Satoshi led with his back behind facing Daisuke. Daisuke was still drawing while walking.

Suddenly, Daisuke tripped.

A loud "_SPLASH!_" was heard.

Satoshi turned around, "NIWA-KUN!" He ran to where Daisuke fell. Satoshi waited a little expecting Daisuke to float back up. He knew that Daisuke could swim, but he didn't resurface. Only a few bubbles appeared.

The blunette worried and decided to dive in. He was pretty sure the fountain was shallow before, but if Daisuke was drowning it was suspicious. Daisuke could have been knocked unconscious, but it was still weird? Satoshi quickly dived it.

It turned out it was much deeper than ever.

Satoshi had finally swum enough to see Daisuke a little through the clouded water. He began to swim faster and grabbed Daisuke in a hug to keep him from separated. Satoshi was going to swim back up, but he saw light at the bottom of the water.

It may have been stupid of him he thought, but he swam to the light out of curiosity. Satoshi swam and swam until he got tired. The light was farther than he thought. He tried to not faint, but in the end he did.

~(^_^)~~('^')~

In Ouran Academy, the sun shone brightly through the windows. The host club was sparkling with young men and women giggling like usual. One of the hosts, Haruhi, was walking in the halls. She was walking to the host club to meet the others.

She looked out the window thinking how nice a day it was. She smiled closing her eyes later opening them. The hall was now empty with only Haruhi there.

Haruhi heard a "_SPLASH_!"

She quickly glanced at the fountain that somebody, some people had been tossed out of. Two boys. Glistening water splashed up making it look like the two of them had wings.

The two boys hit the ground, soaked.

Haruhi was going to run to the scene, but decided to tell the hosts first. Not daring to go alone without the others knowing.

Soon Haruhi and the six other hosts ran out. It turned out the host club was empty after several of the girls had left to go to class and help with an important matter.

"It happened over here!" Haruhi shouted to the others pointing out the windows.

The seven ran as quickly as possible worried what might have made Haruhi be so surprised. They saw a few people, but didn't know what could have happened.

"_Maybe_ _a_ _fight?_ _In_ _Ouran?_" Some of them thought with heavy curiosity. Soon they arrived at the fountain.

The six others saw what Haruhi was worried about. There were two boys with drenched clothes who seemed unconscious. What all of them, including Haruhi, noticed was that they had odd hair colors. A bright red and a pale light blue were soaked.

They rushed over. Takashi held the blunette boy while Haruhi held the red head. The rest of the hosts crouched down with worry.

"HE-HEY! H-he-hey! What happened!? Wake up!?" Haruhi shouted shaking the boy slightly.

The blunette slowly opened his eyes. He saw seven people huddled around him. One of them was holding him. He suddenly sat up.

"Niwa-kun!" The boy shouted practically running to the other boy.

He put two of his fingers to his neck. He clenched his teeth shut with an "tsk" and held the boys chin. The boy slowly got closer and closer to the other boy and slowly pressed his lips to the others.

The seven gasped. They were surprised at the sudden…kiss…

The boy was really doing CPR, as red hair seemed to bounce when he coughed out spurts of water. The blunette sighed slightly after feeling the boy's pulse again. He stared at the redhead and then the seven hosts.

Haruhi seemed to ask first breaking the silence, "Can you tell us happened to you guys?"

Blue hair stared. He pushed his glasses up, "I can tell you that I don't know what has happened. However, do you mind telling me where we might be?" He said politely.

Kyoya, spoke this time, "You're at Ouran Academy. Located in Bunkyo, Tokyo. Known for enrolling elite and upper class families."

"Thank you… I think I heard about this place before. I was investigating it. It seemed someone tried to rob this place.

"Rob!" Tamaki shouted in the background.

"If you want, you can stay in our club room and dry off?" Haruhi asked.

Tamaki freaked out. The rest were surprised and a little nervous about letting strangers in.

The blunette nodded, "When he wakes up we'll introduce ourselves," The boy said pointing to his still limp friend.

The seven hosts and two boys went inside. The blunette insisted on carrying the redhead. The others worried he would be heavy, but he said his friend was quite light. Also that he would feel comfortable holding him. Takashi agreed while the twins whispered slight suspicion to each other.

When they got there, the redhead was laid onto one of the couches. Takashi and Tamaki got towels for the two boys and gave them uniforms to replace the wet clothes. Tamaki was worried, but still acted dramatic about how they must be poor commoners.

The blue haired boy ignored him and decided not to wear the periwinkle purple suit coat as he thought it was quite flashy. He told the seven to leave the room as he was going to change his friend. The seven agreed and left.

"Who do you think they are?" Kaoru asked.

"They seem quite close, don't they? Hikaru asked too.

"Do you mind telling us what happened, Haruhi? Fill us in." Kyoya suggested.

"All I saw was that they were blasted out of the fountain and hit the ground. Other then that, I don't know the situation." Haruhi said.

"I see. Should we take care of them or tell them to leave after they rested. They may be harmful to the club and academy even if they are young." Kyoya stated rather than asked, "They might be students of Ouran with injured memory. However, they look like students since they were in a uniform."

"It is a deed of the wealthy to help commoners, no?" Tamaki butted in all sparkly with wavy hands.

"I agree with Tamaki. We should take care of them [normally]." Haruhi agreed.

"Haruhi agrees with Father~!" You could hear Tamaki singing in the background.

"Where or who are they going to stay with though? Probably both of them together." The twins asked.

"That's a problem, isn't it? Would any of you be willing to let them stay with you?" Haruhi said, "I know I can't because of my dad."

Tamaki raised his hand, but no one else did, which seemed quite odd. Half of the club members didn't trust Tamaki. The twins whispered a little before Kaoru raised his hand with Hikaru following.

"Really? Will you guys do it?" Haruhi said confirming if the twins really were up to it.

"Sure!" The two boys said. They were, however, also planning pranks to do to the blunette and redhead just _a_ _little_.

All the hosts eventually agreed. They whispered and discussed a bit more before the blunette called them back.

"I'm all done changing him. Could you tell me more about this academy?" The blue haired boy said.

"Only if you tell us who you are!" Tamaki pointed glaring.

"Ouran Academy, an elite and prestigious private school that enrolls students of high-class families. It has grades from kindergarten to high school and even university. It counts background as a higher class than wealth. The classes are 'D' class, 'C' class, 'B' class, and 'A' class. Right now you are in the host club, music room #3. Students in different grades can be told apart from uniform. Female elementary grades wear pink dresses. Males wear a green uniform. For middle school, a white high collar uniform for boys and a brown sailor uniform for girls. High school students, that are male, wear a periwinkle or pale blue kind of uniform while girls wear yellow dresses." Kyoya informed thoroughly.

"Now will you tell us who you are and how you got here!" Honey demanded yelling.

The stranger stared before saying, "My name is Hiwatari Satoshi. While my friend and I were walking in town he fell into a fountain that was quite shallow. I dived in after him and ended waking up near the fountain in your school. After that, we ended up here." Satoshi said.

"Satoshi…?" A voice said.

Satoshi rushed to where his friend laid, "Niwa-kun…"

The redhead's eyes fluttered and blinked with long eyelashes. Eventually showing red eyes matching his hair. They were round and as big as Haruhi's. His frame and body was quite lithe and slim.

"I told you to call me by my first name." The redhead said.

Satoshi slightly raised the corners of his mouth again.

"By the way, Satoshi, where are we? Why am I in different clothes?" The boy said sitting up, later noticing the seven hosts, "A-ah!..."

"We tripped into the fountain and ended up here. These people helped us. They're students of the place we're in, Ouran Academy and the host club. I dried you off and changed you into the uniform because our clothes were wet."

"Ch-changed…? Host club…?" Red hair said blushing and looking down seeing he wasn't wearing the periwinkle coat either. Suddenly he said, "Wait, Ouran Academy?"

All seven thought Daisuke looked quite young and cute.

"Yeah. Something wrong?" Satoshi asked in worry.

The still unknown boy leaned over to Satoshi's ear and whispered something, "I remember Emiko talking about how expensive this school is…"

The twins stared again.

Satoshi understood what he meant, "So that's why I was almost called here…"

"Uh. Excuse me?" Haruhi interrupted, "Mind introducing him to us Hiwatari-kun?"

"AH!" The redhead screamed in surprise remembering the people back there.

"Niwa Daisuke…" Satoshi stopped after saying Daisuke's name, "You guy's haven't introduced yourselves yet…"

"Ah! Yes." Haruhi said flustered, later pointing to each person, "I'm Fujioka Haruhi. This is Suoh Tamaki, Morinozuka Takashi, Haninozuka Mitsukuni, Ootori Kyoya, Hitachiin Hikaru, and Hitachiin Kaoru. You'll be staying with Hikaru and Kaoru until you can get back.

Kyoya went over to whisper something to Haruhi, "Should they attend school so we can watch them carefully?"

"Sure, but how will they get in? By scholarship or funds?" Haruhi asked turning to Satoshi and Daisuke, "Can you guys attend Ouran?"

"It's expensive isn't it!? W-we couldn't!" Daisuke said panicking.

"Are you guys good at anything? You could get scholarships?" Haruhi said.

"Should we tell them?" Daisuke said quietly in Satoshi's ear.

"No. You can tell them our abilities though. Might as well gain their trust…"

Daisuke stood up revealing his whole figure. He was a little taller than Haruhi.

"Can you get a scholarship for athletics?" Daisuke said knowing he wasn't the smartest person. Not smarter than Satoshi.

"It's quite rare, but you can." Kyoya answered, "May I ask how old you guys are anyway? You look quite young."

"Daisuke is 14 and I'm 13."Satoshi said.

The hosts were only slightly surprised. Daisuke looked younger than Satoshi or at least the same age. They were also about the same age. Satoshi was slightly taller though. It was only a year apart so they didn't care much.

"Do you guys care if you're enrolled in the high school level?" Haruhi asked.

"…" The two boys looked at each other until Daisuke said, "I guess…Satoshi seems fine, but…I'll try…" Daisuke did wonder why Satoshi would stay in middle school when he already graduated from high school and got a college degree. The blunette had told him when Dark and Krad disappeared soon after.

"Huh?" The hosts wondered why the boy doubted himself.

Satoshi stared at Daisuke and sighed, "Daisuke you can get a scholarship in athletics

So stop doubting yourself." He said that knowing the skills of Niwa Daisuke himself.

Daisuke blushed again.

"Huh?" The hosts wondered again. How smart and athletically skilled could these middle graders be? "What do you guys mean?"

"I don't mean to brag, but Satoshi already graduated high school at eight. He also got his college degree at thirteen. The age he is now. He's extremely smart being a detective for some time now." Daisuke said blushing a little and looking down.

The hosts stared at Satoshi and Satoshi did the same. He seemed cold.

"So how do we get scholarships when we don't have an application?" Daisuke asked regaining liveliness.

"You can just test out your skills on a application test and the headmaster will decide in few moments." Kaoru said this time after being quite quiet, "You can hang out in the club room while you wait."

"Okay!" Daisuke agreed with Satoshi staring at him.

After a few minutes, Satoshi was placed alone with a desk in a room for the application test. Daisuke was outside for his test in a gym uniform he changed into.

Satoshi was tested in about five main subjects: Math, Science, Literature, Greek [Languages], and History. Daisuke was tested in speed, jump, strength, reflexes, and any other extra skills he could do [like climbing].

The hosts were allowed and ordered to watch over the boys until the end of the day.

~(^_^)~~('^')~~(O^O)~

Soon the results came out making Daisuke worried. Satoshi on the other hand was calmly talking with him. The all of the boys and Haruhi were allowed to look at the results since it was a quick one. All seven hosts were amazed with Daisuke's jump and Satoshi's completely correct application test since they were only middle graders from a normal school. Both were accepted and sent to '1-A' class.

"Yata! We got in Satoshi!" Daisuke sang happily practically hugging Satoshi.

Satoshi smiled at Daisuke's angel-like smile, "We did, Niwa-kun."

"It's Daisuke, Satoshi. DAI-SUKE." The redhead insisted.

"Okay, Daisuke-kun."

"NO '-kun'!"

"Daisuke."

Red hair seemed to camouflage with skin as Daisuke blushed deeply out of sheer happiness and embarassment.

"What's wrong, Daisuke?" Satoshi asked worried only making Daisuke blush more.

In the background, the twins stalked their prey for their pranks…

~(^_^)~~('^')~~(O^O)~To Be Continued…

Thanks for reading this Hope you liked it. Sorry for all the stupid mistakes and OOCness. Some things also got deletedwhen I uploaded it...sobsobsobsobsob

R&R for more! Thanks!

I researched a little and it seems Daisuke and Satoshi are about the same height, but taller than Haruhi. Since the art styles are different I just did…something…

It's was 12/12/12 yesterday! :)


	2. New Home

A/N: Chapter 2! Sorry for the wait. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own D.N. Angel or Ouran High School Host Club. Both series belong to their original owners and authors.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Daisuke and Satoshi were sent to the twins' home instead of continuing class. The staff decided they should just go home so they could start a full new day of school tomorrow.

Servants and maids escorted the two boys when they arrived at the mansion. They stood in front of the large mansion, gazing upon the wealthy home.

Satoshi and Daisuke were then guided to and left in a room; "They have a pretty nice home, right, Satoshi?" Daisuke asked.

"Yeah…" Satoshi replied.

Daisuke threw his bag to the side of the large bed in the room and dived in the white fluffy sheets. He snuggled his head into the mattress before turning his body and landing on his back. He was tired meeting so much people in a day.

"Satoshi? What's wrong?" Daisuke wondered what was the matter. Was he not tired?

Soon Daisuke inspected the room looking left and right. A chair and small table was placed near the entrance to the right. There was a bathroom door to the left of the room and a closet on the other. After few seconds of silent thinking Daisuke had realized the slight problem.

There was only one bed. Large enough for two people.

"Ehhh..!" Daisuke blushed, "Um…Satoshi…it's…!"

"I just wasn't sure if you felt comfortable sleeping in the same bed as me. I could just sleep on the floor."

"NO! It's fine! Th-there's no problem at all since we're both friends, right? Here!" Daisuke stated patting the empty right side of the bed. Even though he said that, Daisuke couldn't help, but feel a little embarrassed. He wanted his friend to feel comfortable too.

"_Badump. Badump. Badump._" Daisuke's heartbeat increased as Satoshi walked to the right side of the bed and set his bag down gently. He sat down on the side removing his purple blazer and stuffing it messily into his bag with his other neatly folded uniform. He loosened his tie and unbuttoned the two top buttons on his shirt.

As he sighed softly Daisuke shifted on his side to face the opposite way of Satoshi. Satoshi glanced to his left at Daisuke.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom. Why don't you rest." Satoshi said.

Daisuke waited for the sound of the bathroom door closing before rolling back onto his back. He unbuttoned his blazer, threw it on the nearby chair, and took off his tie setting it on the side table next to the bed. Daisuke sighed as he thought. Why would he be nervous around Satoshi? They were both friends and guys at that… Slowly, Daisuke fell into sleep shutting his eyes gently.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Daisuke blinked slightly with slit eyes. He shut his eyes again, it was as dark as when he opened them or so he thought. He turned his body and stretched as the cover of the bed slid off revealing light. After several moments Daisuke sat up quickly leaning his back forwards. He shifted his gaze up.

"Morning, Satoshi."

"…" There was no answer.

"Satoshi?" Daisuke looked straight ahead and wiped his eyes. He was still half asleep. There was no Satoshi. No anybody. Just a double wooden door.

Daisuke slid out of the bed feet first. As he stood up he stretched once again. He decided to go out to see if Satoshi had plus he wanted to explore just in case of an emergency later.

He opened the door as slowly as he could, trying not to make one sound. His breathing halted as if he needed to blend into the silent night. As he walked out onto the hallway he closed the door with equal cautiousness and it closed with a '_thud_'.

Silent as the hall seemed, Daisuke felt he could hear something attracting him. He passed several rooms, but he decided to just go into the one straight ahead. Finally, he reached it. Light spilled through the cracks of the doorway. Daisuke opened the door gradually and peeked in before entering.

He saw the two twins were back from school. Satoshi was also there standing before the two twins. Daisuke opened the door enough to enter now.

"Morning, Daisuke." Satoshi said seeing he was awake. It was still dark out though.

"Morning." Daisuke said smiling to Satoshi before bowing to the twins, "Welcome back."

The three other boys stared at the bowing boy, "So what were you guys doing?" Daisuke asked.

"We were-"

"We were playing a game with Hiwatari-kun~" Hikaru interrupted Satoshi playfully.

"Care to join in?" Kaoru asked smirking.

"Ah…Sure." Daisuke hesitated answering.

Let's play the 'Which One is Hikaru Game!' The twins stood in front of the two boys and seemed to dance around with green hats on.

They stopped moving, "Can you tell which one of us is Hikaru?" They both asked at the same time.

Immediately, Daisuke pointed to the right, "Right," Satoshi said at the same time.

Silence fell.

"_That was a quick game._" Daisuke thought.

"How could you tell us apart?" Hikaru asked surprised two strangers told them apart. Only Haruhi and their father had been able to do that so far.

More silence came before Satoshi said, "No offense, but…do you take us for idiots?"

"No. No. It's just been a while since someone could tell us apart." Kaoru said trying to lighten the situation even though he felt quite surprised too.

"No person is the same. Even with identical personalities, names, or likes you can't always copy flaws or one's personality completely. Every person would act differently in a situation whether it's the little details or huge gaps. If people could pay less attention to outer appearance and see other details than they could see how unique one person could have from another." Satoshi was a little surprised on Daisuke's words, but he knew that even if he was a goof sometimes he was cute and deeply passionate about friends. He was stronger than many people he knew. Even himself.

The twins themselves were a little surprised too. They were also a little happy that more people were being able to tell them apart. They knew that they could have fun with more "Toys".

It was slightly darker than before so Satoshi asked if he could get some clothes for him and Daisuke to change in. The twins lent them their nightclothes and they all said good night.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Daisuke and Satoshi headed back to their room to change and rest for the night.

"Night, Satoshi."

"Good night."

Suddenly it struck Daisuke. The sleeping arrangement was still a little embarrassing, but he didn't want to trouble Satoshi. Daisuke faced towards the wall while Satoshi faced the ceiling.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"This seemed to get more interesting Kaoru." Hikaru said smirking.

"Indeed Hikaru." Kaoru said smiling back before heading to bed.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

.

Sorry for any mistakes of OOCness, etc.! Thanks for reading the second chapter. I didn't feel that satisfied with this chapter. If you liked, R & R for more. It motivates me! (This story is for fun and practice.)


End file.
